Last Leaf Falls
by LilyJeanAdams
Summary: Harry left Draco to fight in the final battle. He promises to return home before the last leaf falls. This is in Draco's POV as he is waiting. Slash! Don't like don't read! I would love it if you reviewed, thanks! : T just to be safe.


"I promise I'll be home when the last leaf falls."

That's what you said to me and I believed you. With one last kiss you left me all alone standing on our porch. Hidden away from the world, "It's for your protection." That's what you said the night before you left. I watched you walk towards the gate, your ebony hair dancing with the wind. Why was it dancing at a time like this? I looked down unable to see you take the last few steps from our home or hideout I wasn't sure yet. When I heard the sound of the front gate closing the tears that had been burning my eyes finally fell. As I looked over to the tree that was so full of leaves my heart plummeted. It would take forever for them all to fall.

So, I wished for them to fall faster.

They didn't. In fact I think they stayed on longer this time. I sneered at them as they mocked me with the color of your eyes.

"Don't they start falling in September?" I asked anyone who would listen. They all gave me weird looks and continued on their way. They didn't understand the urgency I felt. They needed to fall soon. I missed you.

I tried to listen around to find out any news I could of the "Boy Who Disappeared." You took the owl afraid I would just draw attention to myself, but now I am stranded and left without any contact to the wizarding world. People would laugh if they saw me now, me the great Slytherin Prince associating with muggles, relying on them for any news at all. I heard about a farmer who woke one morning to find money instead of eggs in his chicken coop. I would like to think you did it, that you're still ok.

I rejoiced when I woke one morning to find one leaf on the ground. It was a start and every so slowly more and more leaves littered the ground.

The weather grew bitter and cold as more leaves fell and I still hadn't heard a word from you. I was beginning to worry even more my "war scar", as you called it, started to burn more. When it hurt you used to hold me and whisper loving things in my ear to comfort me, but you're not here now which means trying to sleep is futile. Would you keep your word and come home to me?

Logic told me to give up on you as the number of leaves dwindled to two, but my heart wouldn't let me.

One morning I woke to find only one leaf on the tree. I was elated because it meant that soon you would be able protect me from the chill of the night and the darkness of my nightmares, just like you used to.

The next morning I woke to find it barely hanging on.

The next morning I had about given up hope when a small grey owl arrived with a parcel. It was tape and a note that said, "Give me a little more time, please. Love H" It was written hastily but I couldn't still tell it was your handwriting.

I ran outside to the tree and did my best to tape the small leaf on securely. It wouldn't last very long, but it gave you more time.

As I lay in bed I pressed my lips to the place where you signed your love and wept along with the rain. I hate storms, you once said you loved them and when I asked why you said, "The sky reminds me of your eyes." You just smiled at my bewildered face and kissed me before going to make us hot chocolate. The memory only made me cry harder. I wished you were home.

A week passed and my sadness was beginning to mutate into anger. Why weren't you home yet? Why haven't I heard anything else? I ran outside to rip the leaf off the tree only to find it was already gone. I figured. I never should have believed you.

As I turned to start walking inside I heard the snow crunching behind me. I spun around my wand pointed right at the culprit to see… you. You were holding up a dead leaf with purple duct tape on the end and you had a small grin on your face.

You started to walk towards silently and I just stood there not quite believing what I was seeing.

The next thing I know you are holding me tightly.

You whispered into my ear, "I promised, didn't I?"

I am very proud of this little story! :) I would be honored if you reviewed! Thanks!


End file.
